Homework Help
by June13
Summary: Night at the Museum: SLASH! Umm... this is an older Nick and Ahkmenrah, if you don't like it, don't open it, no big deal, title kind of explains it all... Fluffy goop!


Okay, so this is short, I think the shortest thing that I have ever written that actually has stuff besides dialogue only. It's kind of pathetic, but this is my only story that has no naughtyness in it... Ah well, it proves I don't only write shmex! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I own NOTHING!!

* * *

"Dad? Dad, you here?" Nick called from in front of the main doors of the museum. He dropped his heavy backpack behind the front desk and turned around as he heard his name called behind him.

"Hey, I didn't know you were stopping by tonight, what's up Nicky?" Larry asked, giving his son a quick hug.

"The house was too crowded and noisy, so I thought I'd try and see if I could hang here, okay with you?" he asked in return, shifted awkwardly between his feet. Since he entered high school, it was a lot harder to study at home, especially with the addition of his twin sisters, who were now eight.

"Yeah, of course, big guy. Actually, if you wait a few minutes up in the Egyptian exhibit I bet you could get Ahkmenrah to help you with it," Larry offered.

"That's a really great idea, thanks," Nick grabbed his stuff and headed up the stairs and down the hall to where the entrance to the small exhibit. He sat down right outside and leaned his back against the wall. While unpacking his backpack, he felt his heart skip a beat as a lithe, dark hand squeezed his shoulder. He looked back and smiled up at the owner of the hand.

"Good evening, Nick," Ahkmenrah said with a grin, his teeth showing brilliantly against his darkly tanned skin.

"Hey," Nick mumbled back, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the other's gaze.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked while sitting down next to Nick.

"I need help with my homework," he answered sheepishly.

"Well, what do you need help with?" Nick pulled his World History textbook out of his backpack.

"We're studying ancient civilizations, and I need help with my research," Ahkmenrah nodded and Nick continued, "I'm doing Ancient Egypt and I was hoping you could, maybe, tell me about how it was back then," he averted his gaze and watched his hands.

"What would you like to know?" Nick shrugged.

"Whatever you wanna tell me," Ahkmenrah chuckled and Nick shifted awkwardly. He really loved his laugh. He loved everything about him from the moment he had met the Egyptian royal six years ago. He had tried to tell him so many times in the past couple of years, but he never had enough courage to say anything. Now that he was older, and his newfound hormones were kicking in, it was ten times harder not to share his secret. He wanted to so bad it hurt, but he didn't want to risk anything. He had become really close to the other teen and it hurt even worse to think he could end up rejected.

Ahkmenrah proceeded to explain all about his old life and customs to Nick; remembering his past made him miss home more than he already did. Nick could see the sadness in his eyes and took a risk by resting a hand on his.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said quietly.

"No, I don't mind, it's just harder than I expected it to be," Ahkmenrah replied with a smile, not moving his hand out from under Nick's slightly smaller one. Nick finally moved his hand, feeling heat rise to his face as he felt the inquiring gaze of the elder sitting next to him.

Ahkmenrah began to explain how everything had worked, albeit slowly at first, then gaining excitement as he spoke about his old home. Nick listened intently, but soon lost focus as the movement of the darker teen's lips caught his attention, filling Nick's male mind with some very appealing daydreams.

"Nick, are you even listening to me?" he asked once he noticed the dazed look on the paler boy's face. When he received no answer he leaned in closer to try and snap Nick out of his trance. Without even thinking, Nick closed the distance between their lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. Both pairs of eyes slipped shut and Ahkmenrah cupped his face gently, moving closer to Nick and pressing them more firmly against each other. He pulled back soon after and sat back on his haunches. Nick blushed, and subconsciously licked his lips. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, or would you like me to tell you instead?" Nick ducked his head and mumbled something under his breath. Ahkmenrah gave him a questioning look and he said it again, only louder.

"I like you… a lot," Ahkmenrah smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. He then sat back and took both Nick's hands.

"I'm glad, because I feel the same towards you, I have for some time now," It was Nick's turn to smile and he moved to sit his slight form in Ahkmenrah's lap.

"So… About your homework…" Nick chuckled and pulled his bag closer, not leaving his newfound chair for anything.


End file.
